


Never Say Never

by thekatherinewinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatherinewinchester/pseuds/thekatherinewinchester
Summary: Dean is in love with Bobby’s niece; has been for years. Problem is that he’s much too old for her (according to him anyway) and she is getting married to someone else in the morning.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Never Say Never

It was her last night in the bunker. Her last night as free and single woman. She always thought that she would walk down the aisle to her childhood love, but fate apparently had other plans. Tomorrow she would no longer be Reid Singer but Reid Tristinson. Looking around her room in the bunker, she couldn’t help but feel a little sadden at the thought that she wouldn’t ever sleep in this room again. She had grown up with her housemates, Sam and Dean Winchester; being the niece of Bobby Singer and all. Like the Winchesters, Bobby was more of a father to her than her own ever was. So many memories with her boys. They may have been many a year older than her, but they would always be her boys, even they themselves had said so. Dean was thirteen years older than her, while Sam was only nine years older than her. She was an unofficial Winchester that wished she could officially become one.

There was a knock at her door pulling her out of her thoughts. “Come in!” In walked in Sam Winchester, a small smile gracing his handsome face.

“You ready for tomorrow, Kitten?” He questioned using her childhood nickname. He sat on the bed next to her, stretching out his abnormally long legs. She moved closer to him to rest her head on his chest. Sam was like the older brother she never had and Dean, well, he was the Winchester that she always thought she would marry. Funny how life works out.

“Nervous, but that’s to be expected. Am I making the right choice, Sammy? I love Joe, I wanna marry him, but at the same time I feel like something is wrong -like something is missing.” She moved her head to look at him. 

“I don’t know what to tell you Kitten. This is a decision that only you can make. This is the happiest I have seen you in a long time. Dean may not like him, but I do. I think he’s good for you. I know he’s not the man you thought you would marry but he is a good man. You deserve the apple pie life and more, Kitten.” There was bit of emotion in his voice. They both knew that her marrying Joe meant that she wouldn’t be able to see her boys as often as she would like. She was getting out of the life. She wasn’t sure how she felt about that yet. She was more concerned about not seeing her boys. She didn’t want to see them maybe one a year, not when she’s grown so used to seeing them every day since she was a kid.

“I don’t want to lose you and Dean. Y’all are my life. I don’t know how I’m going to deal with not being able to see y’all all the time. I know that I can call whenever but it’s not the same. I’m gonna miss y’all so much. Joe is my future so I just gotta deal with it. Just promise me Moose, that I will never lose y’all, that y’all will always be there when I need you.” Sam wrapped his strong arms around her tightly.

“Always Kitten; you mean the world to us; therefore, we could never ever let you go. You know that we will come and check in on you as often as we can. You know we always be here for you no matter what. If you decide that you don’t want to marry Joe, we’ll support you. You’re family Reid, you always will be. Just know, that this will always be your room, the bunker will always be your home if you ever want to come back.” He kissed her forehead and made his way for the door. “Goodnight Reid, you’ve got an early start tomorrow.” He shut the door on his way out.

She did love Joe, more than anything, she did say yes after all. But if she was being honest with herself, she would never love him as much as a certain Winchester. Those dreams were squashed five years ago after one night together and he had told her that nothing would ever happen between them again. The age difference bothered him too much. She sighed. She had wanted to marry Dean Winchester since he had saved her from almost being sexually assaulted at the age of thirteen. She knew she was settling but she also knew she would never have the one man she always loved. 

Besides, she was almost thirty years old, she wanted to have a family. She wanted that family with Dean but dammit she wasn’t going to put her life on hold to wait for a man that will never return her feelings. Getting out of bed, she walked over to the desk that had a corkboard above it. This was where she kept all her favorite photos. She had photos of her with the Winchesters, Charlie, Jody, Donna, Kevin, and some other friends. Most of the photos had at least one, if not both, Winchesters in it. These boys were her life, she truly didn’t know what she was going to do without them. Looking at her favorite photo of her and Dean she began to get a little teary eyed. Sam had taken it without their knowledge. They were both asleep on the couch, her face was buried into crook of Deans neck and he was holding tightly to her -like he was afraid to let her go- and he had the smallest of smiles on his face. It was an incredibly sweet photo that many people asked if they were a couple. 

She was getting married tomorrow; it was time to move on. She grabbed a shoe box out from underneath her bed and began placing all the photos of just her and Dean into it. This box would stay here under her bed. She loved Joe, it was time to give herself to him wholeheartedly and not just most of her heart. 

Placing the box back underneath the bed she turned off her bedside lamp and climbed into bed. In less than twelve hours she was getting married, she needed to get to sleep.

*******************************************************

A noise woke Reid up with a start. She looked at the digital clock on her nightstand. She let out a groan. What the fuck. It was only 3:40am. Whoever was making all that noise better have a damn good excuse. Getting out of bed, Reid made her way out her door to see what the fuck was going on. 

Entering the kitchen, she saw Dean sitting at the table. He was drinking a beer, looked to be his fourth or fifth judging by the case and empty bottles next to him.

“So, you’re the one making all this noise. Care to explain what’s going on in that twisted mind of yours?” She sat down across from the elder Winchester. She reached over and grabbed a beer. She may as well join him; she probably won’t be getting anymore sleep any time soon. 

Dean stayed silent with a brooding look on his face. He continued to stare at his beer for a few minutes before he spoke. “I don’t want you to marry him.” Dean finally whispered. She wouldn’t have heard him if she weren’t waiting for him to say something.

“I know you don’t like Joe, but I love him, and he loves me. He makes me happy, Dean. I don’t understand why you don’t like him. We’ve been together two years now and still you refuse to see that he’s a good guy. I don’t understand it, Dean. Why don’t you like him?” She was baffled as to why Dean refused to give Joe a chance. Considering, he was never going to be that guy for her, you would think he would be happy that she found someone; happy that she was apparently not pining after him any longer.

“I just don’t like or trust the guy. Isn’t that enough of answer for you? Why do I need a reason to not like someone, I just don’t” He angrily took a sip of his beer and rose from his chair.

She was starting to get angry. “I’ve held my tongue for long enough. Sit your ass back down Winchester or so help me, I will drag your ass back to your chair. We’re gonna talk whether you want to or not. I don’t care if I talk and you pretend to listen.” She pointed at Dean and pointed to the chair he previously occupied. Dean knew better than to argue with Reid when she got into one of her moods. He didn’t have to like it, but he did what she said -not without dramatics of course. 

Slamming his beer down he noisily sat back in his chair. He looked at Reid like “happy now?”

“I know there is a reason why you don’t like Joe. You may want to admit to me or to yourself but there is a reason. I’m getting married tomorrow Dean, and I want you to be there. You can’t lie to me and tell me that you were going to stand next to Sam up there with me. Sam is walking me down the aisle since Bobby isn’t here to. I’m not gonna lie to you Dean. It will honestly break my heart if you aren’t there for me on what’s supposed to be the happiest day of my life. I need you to be there Dean. I don’t care if you tell me why you hate Joe, I just need to know that you’re going to be there no matter what.”

Dean suddenly looked his age and very tired. “Oh, Baby Girl, I want to be there for you tomorrow, but I just can’t bring myself to. I’m sorry.” His face was full regret. Reid looked away from Dean so that he wouldn’t see the tears forming in her eyes and that were threatening to fall.

“Why Dean?” She couldn’t keep the hurt or the quiver out of her voice. He used his nickname for her for the first time in five years, since the one night they slept together. It hurt that he chose now to use it again only to break her heart. That was nothing new though, Dean was always breaking her heart for one reason or another.

“I just can’t.” Dean look away from Reid knowing that he was breaking her heart. He was breaking his own as well, she just didn’t know it. 

“Dammit Dean! You at least owe me an explanation why! You can’t just tell me that you can’t make it to my wedding just because you can’t! Why? What could possibly be more important than me?” Reid let the tears fall. She knew what she said had been selfish, but she didn’t care. She just couldn’t hold them back anymore. “Am I not important to you anymore?” Seeing the tears fall down her full-face broke Dean. He hated being the reason that she cried.

Dean got up from his seat and quickly sat beside Reid and took her into his arms. Placing a hand gently on the back of her head he pulled her closer to him. He kissed the side of her head. “Oh no my sweet baby girl, you will always be important to me! Do you hear me? There is nothing in this world that is more important to me than you. Well maybe Sam. You just wouldn’t understand baby girl. You can ask me to do anything for you and I will do it no hesitation, but I wish you wouldn’t ask me to watch you get married tomorrow. Please don’t ask me to do that.”

Reid abruptly pushed herself away from Dean. “Don’t ask you to come to my wedding tomorrow? Don’t ask you to be there for me on one of the most important days of my life? How can you even ask me that? How can you just assume that I wouldn’t understand? How can I understand something I know nothing about?”

Dean dropped his arms. He sighed. “Please Reid, don’t ask me that. Don’t ask me why. Just please.” 

“Oh, don’t give me that bullshit Winchester. Don’t you fucking do it! You don’t wanna tell me why you apparently don’t want to come to my wedding then fine. It’s nice to know that you hate my fiancé that much that you are willing to lose me forever. FUCK YOU DEAN WINCHESTER! It’s sad to think once upon a time I wanted it to be you that I was walking down the aisle to. Guess fate did know what she was doing.” Reid turned and headed for the kitchen entrance, but Dean grabbed a hold of her arm before she leave. 

“You want the truth, Baby Girl? The truth is that I’m jealous. I’m jealous of Joe and the relationship that you have. I’m in love with you Reid; I have been for years. I know I have no right. I know I shouldn’t be jealous; you aren’t even mine.” Reid’s hand connecting with his face shocked him. Sure, she had a temper, could get violent but it was never towards him or Sam. It was like they had this immunity no one else had. Until now, at least not currently Dean. 

“YOU FUCKING SELFISH ASSHOLE!! How dare you tell me that you are in love with me the morning of my wedding? You told me yourself that there would never be anything between us -that I was too young for you. You may not have said it but I’m pretty sure my large size was a factor. I gave you my fucking virginity! You knew how I felt about you, that I wanted to be more! Now, when I finally have the courage and strength to let you go and love someone else, you drop this huge bomb on me? How could you do this to me Dean?” Reid just crumbled into a sobbing mess on the kitchen floor. Slowly, Dean picked her and carried her bridal style to his room and placed her on his bed.

Dean pushed the hair out of her face and made her look at him. “I know I have been selfish. I’m sorry that my selfishness has caused you so much pain. With this life, the hunter’s life, I just couldn’t bear to lose you. It seemed like if I admitted my feelings for you it would hurt so much more if I ever lost you. I have always loved you, Baby Girl. Please don’t marry Joe. Stay here, where you belong, with me and Sam. This is your home. I want you to stay here with me.”

Reid sniffled. “I love Joe, Dean. I’m marrying him. You ca-“Dean cut her off with his lips pressed against hers. 

“Tell me you don’t still love me. Tell me you want me to stop and I will. I will take you back to your room and leave you alone. I just need to feel your lips on mine, one last time.” Knowing it was wrong but wanting to feel Dean’s lips on hers one last time, she let him kiss her. 

Feelings she thought she had long since buried were beginning to resurface. No matter what she did or who she found to love, Dean Winchester was always going to own her heart and be her weakness. 

She felt twenty-one again, losing her virginity to the man she loved. Reid and Dean both fought for dominance with Dean winning in the end. Dean’s tongue explored her mouth for a moment before he left a wet trail of kisses down her neck. His lips left a sweet burning sensation on her skin. Joe knew how to make her feel good but Dean, Dean knew who to make her feel on fire.

Dean placed his large hands gently on her voluptuous hips and she unconsciously spread her legs to allow him closer. Their lower halves met perfectly; Dean grounded himself into Reid making them both moan. Dean continued to make his way down to the top of her tank top. He pulled the top down exposing her breasts. He latched onto her left nipple. Reid let out another moan. Dean suckled like a newborn babe and tweaked the other nipple with his free hand.

“Dean, touch me, please.” Reid’s voice was breathless. Joke was on her if she thought Joe would ever make her feel half of what Dean makes her feel. The more Dean touched her the more she needed to feel him everywhere, all over, inside her. Reid began to move her hands towards his pajama pants. “I’m done waiting Winchester. I’ve waited for this -for you- for far too damn long. You need to get this glorious cock inside of me now or I’m fucking leaving.”

Dean paused her movements. “Oh no Baby Girl, that is exactly why I will be taking my time. We’ve both waited too damn long for this moment. I’m gonna make it special for the both of us. This time, you won’t be waking up to an empty bed; I promise you that. Now let me make you feel good Baby.”

Reid relented and allowed Dean to do whatever he pleased with her body. She knew that what she was doing was wrong. She just couldn’t bring herself to care in this moment; how could she when the man she loved finally loved her back and wanted to be with her for more than just one night. She knew that Joe could -would- never be Dean Winchester. She knew what she had to do a few hours from now, she knew that by choosing Dean she would never regret it. 

Dean motioned that he wanted her tank top to come off. Reid obliged him and raised her arms so that he could remove the unneeded garment. He also went ahead and made quick work of her of her sleep shorts and panties. She laid fully bare beneath him; for the first time in a long time she felt self-conscious around him. She was by no means a skinny girl. She was slowly learning to love her size 22 body. Like Dean, she had a weakness for pie -cherry mostly.

“Oh, no you don’t my sweet girl. Don’t you dare cover up this scrumptious body. Yes, there a lot of you but that just means more for me to love and caress. This body is nothing short of perfect.” Dean began a gentle and wet path of kisses down her body. Dean always knew the right words to say no matter the situation.

Dean moved his body so that he could eat her comfortably. Placing a leg on each shoulder he swiped his tongue up her slick opening. Reid let out a loud gasp. Another strike in Joe’s corner. Yeah, he could make her feel good when he ate her but once again, he could not compare to the elder Winchester.  
Dean parted her thick nether lips and immediately latched onto her pleasure button. Reid sucked in a deep gulp of air. Dean moved lower to pierce his tongue through her wet heat. After thrusting his tongue into her cavern a couple of times, he moved back up to her clit and nipped at it. Reid let out a loud shriek. Dean smirked. “You gotta be quiet Baby Girl, you want Sammy to hear you? I mean, I wouldn’t mind hearing you make those sinful noises but I’m quite positive you would rather he didn’t.” His chuckle vibrated throughout her body and nearly pushed her over the edge. Her left hand let go of the soft sheets beneath her in favor of holding onto Dean’s hand. Dean resumed his position and continued to slowly torture her into madness. Her orgasm started off softly before lighting her entire being on fire. Dean’s other hand -not the one being gripped by Reid- swiftly moved to her mouth to lessen the sound of her orgasm. 

Once her orgasm had abated, Dean moved up her body and held her close. He kissed her lips so softly she didn’t know if he was actually kissing her or not. She had never felt more loved, wanted, or worshiped than she did in this moment by the man that stole her heart as a teenager. Reid opened her eyes and smiled softy at Dean. Her heart hummed in pride at seeing the love and warmth reflecting in his eyes. “I love you Dean Winchester.”

Dean’s smile grew wider. “I love you too, Reid Singer. More than you could ever know. I’m sorry that it took me so damn long to get my head out of my ass and let myself feel this way about you.”

Reid placed her lips on his softly. “Better late than never Winchester. Now, I think it’s time for you bury yourself within me.” Reid gave him a saucy smile. Dean needed no other instructions and sheathed himself inside her wet warmth. They both moaned at the feel of finally being connected so intimately once more. They both had the feeling of coming home. “Do us both a favor and don’t you dare take this slow. I need you Winchester, I need you to take me fast. I want it rough. We have the rest of our lives for you be sweet with me.”

Dean pulled out and thrusted harshly back into her. “Yes ma’am.” With the pace that Reid requested, and Dean had set, they were both reaching their highs simultaneously. 

Resting her head on his chest, Reid let out a content sigh. “Hate to break it you Baby Girl, but I think Sammy heard us. Might wanna be careful later on in the future.” Reid moved her face further into his chest and groaned. “So how long do you think it will take for us to get you moved out of your room?”

Reid’s head snapped up with her mouth open gapping like a fish. “What the fuck Winchester? After all this, you want me to move out? De-“

Dean cut Reid’s rant of with his lips. “No, Baby Girl. I want to move you out of your room an into mine. If that’s okay with you.” She could tell that Dean was a little nervous that you might decide you didn’t want to move into his room.

Reid caressed Dean’s cheek. “You could never get rid of me that easily Winchester. You are the love of my life, something I’ve known for years. I admit that I do love Joe, but he could never in a million years ever compare to you. It’s going to suck breaking his heart but it’s for the best. You are my future, my home, my life. I need you like I need air. Hell, I need Moose too. You both mean the world to me and I don’t know what I would ever do if something ever happened to either of you. I love you Winchester, I’m in this for the long haul.”

Dean and Reid spent the rest of what was left of a dark morning making love and causing Sam to lose a little sleep. As much as he loved his big brother finally getting the love life he deserves, he just wished they would be a little quieter about it.


End file.
